


【卡带】带土娃娃

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍卡X上忍土&私设带土胳膊是义肢，虽有柱间细胞的外形却没有强大的恢复能力，所以会损坏，带土也会受伤&依旧文笔差，OOC，请避雷&这也是kkob在一起，凑个数(〃ω〃)





	【卡带】带土娃娃

“啊。”

“检查结果怎么样？”

女孩大体跟他说了一下情况。

“啊。”

“嘛，也就是说所幸吸入的不多，休息几天就能好吗？”

女孩点点头。

“啊啊。”

“义肢修好了吗？”

女孩说因为破损的严重，需要一周才能完全修好。

听到这句话的黑发男人颓废的低下头，突然抬起头对着卡卡西的方向又“啊”了一声。

“没关系，这几天就先住在我家，眼睛和声带恢复了再回去。”

站在一旁的小樱叹为观止，卡卡西老师竟然只听到带土的一个单音就能知道他想说什么！

果真是待在一起久了，心有灵犀。

佐助和鸣人也会这样吗？

小樱陷入沉思。

 

小樱不知道的是，他的老师早就和佐助家的小叔叔情投意合交往许久了。因为带土太容易害羞，所以两人从未公开恋情，只有心思细腻善于观察的极个别女生才知道，比如琳。

琳一开始是喜欢卡卡西的，对他的帅气深深迷恋。但也总是插不进经常吵架的两个男孩之间，平时也只能无奈的当个和事老。但这俩人在战斗时又配合的相当默契，仿佛平时针锋相对只是个假象。

长大之后才明白自己当了多少年的灯泡，亮的都是太阳级别了。所以她决然的拒绝了带土的表白，顺水推舟暗暗助攻。

卡卡西的心思隐藏极深，别人是看不透的。带土虽然很好懂，但他跟卡卡西交往前和交往后对卡卡西的态度在别人眼里是一模一样的，除了半夜他俩会偷偷干那种事情。

偷着干的嘛，自然没人知道。宇智波族地偏远，任务做累了或者回家晚了在同伴家里过夜也是正常。至于怎么过的夜，自然不会有人关心。

 

现在带土因为执行任务中不小心吸入毒气，导致眼睛和声带受伤，义肢也因为用力过猛废掉了，从木叶医院出来后，卡卡西牵着他回了家。

卡卡西看着坐在沙发上一动不动，睁着大大无神的眼像极了一个假人，他都怀疑自己是不是买了一个带土同比例手办。上去捏了捏还是软的，更像是……性爱娃娃？

唔！这个很不错！

这样想着上手摸了又摸。

“啊！”

带土很嫌弃的用左手推了他一下，他现在虽然看不清现在是白天还是黑夜，但自己都这样了还要被人骚扰，很不高兴的拧着眉。

呀，是带土本人啊！

不好！更可爱了。

卡卡西捂住口鼻，眉眼笑的都弯了，如果被带土看到他笑的这个样子估计会红着脸拿枕头打他。

“咳咳，我看看你还有没有哪里受伤。”卡卡西一边说一边去解带土的衣服。

“唔。”

带土抓住卡卡西的手，发了个阻止的单音。

“我知道在医院已经检查过了，怕医生检查的不够仔细，再仔细看一下。”

“唔唔。”

“我没关系，带土每次都冲到前面，我基本不会受伤。”

“嗯。”

得到允许，卡卡西拉开马甲的拉链脱下上忍外套。拉住黑色的里衣，“手举高。”带土乖乖的把手举高高，却迟迟感觉不到卡卡西接下来的动作，歪着头约莫向着卡卡西的方向，黑黑的眼睛印出卡卡西的样子。

突然脸颊被亲了一口。

“唔！”带土的脸红了。

紧接着黑色里衣被脱了下来。

带土单手拆掉护额，小心的放到一边。这时却感觉到卡卡西在解他的裤子拉链。

“啊啊！”带土伸手阻止他的动作，然后抓着裤子边角摇头。

“不行，要仔细查看，万一有受伤的怎么办？”

“唔……”

带土犹豫了一小会，还是让卡卡西把裤子脱了下来。

把带土脱得只剩一条内裤后，真的很仔细的先检查了一遍，然后顺着脖子摸到锁骨，摩挲一会儿后来到胸膛，指尖有意无意的擦过乳尖，红红的乳尖立马挺立起来，带土跟着微微颤抖了一下。

卡卡西看到他可爱的反应，心里痒痒的，这么安静又乖巧的带土真的是难得一见，虽然有点愧疚，但还是忍不住想多逗逗他。

一点点的往下摸着带土的光洁的皮肤和软硬适中的肌肉。手掌来到腿窝，抬起带土的腿分开两边，紧绷的大腿内侧肌肉显示着力量与性感，两腿之间鼓鼓的地方被黑色的布料包裹着，也勾勒出浑圆的屁股。卡卡西最清楚屁股之间的那里有多销魂，怀抱里的人有多可爱……

“啊！”

小腹渐渐凝聚起热量的时候，被带土的一个声音唤回神智。看的入迷不怪他，这一脸迷糊让人为所欲为的模样，是个人都把持不住。所以怪带土。

“其他地方没有受伤，那我就安心了。”卡卡西笑眯眯，即使带土看不见。

放下修长的腿后，卡卡西去脱带土的内裤。

“唔唔！”

带土警觉用仅有的一只手抓住小裤裤边缘猛摇头。

“放心，我不做什么。带土去洗个澡吧，我带你去浴室。”

“嗯……唔。”带土点了点头。

卡卡西一把抱起他往浴室走去。

“啊啊啊！”

“别乱动，掉下去会受伤的。带土都这样了，还是为了保护我才受伤，就让我照顾你吧。”

“唔唔。”

“带土自己冲到前面去，就是为了保护同伴啊，偶尔也要依靠同伴一下，我们是一起的。”

“唔。”带土歪着头想了想，伸手揽上卡卡西的脖子，任他抱着去了浴室。

在浴室里，带土身上唯一的遮羞布也被卡卡西褪了下来。

 

带土闭着眼睛享受卡卡西为他按摩头皮，自己打肥皂泡泡。别问为什么不是卡卡西为他涂。一进浴室，掩藏不住狼心的卡卡西不停的乱摸，有意无意的往几个敏感点去碰，带土被他砰的一阵阵战栗，手指抓着他的蛋蛋往菊花戳的时候，带土约莫卡卡西的方向给他一个大大的爆栗。

别以为他的狼子野心自己看不出来。带土最多还是害羞，这样三下两下被卡卡西乱摸，早晚会被他摸硬的，他现在这种情况硬了的话感觉太羞耻了。

卡卡西看着一脸享受的带土，嘴角都向上翘起。带土是天生的嘴角向下弯，眉毛又高挑，平时就会给人一副不高兴的表情。可带土微笑时像极了猫的嘴巴，可爱的不得了，有时看他笑会忍不住想摸他的下巴。可这时，卡卡西想亲他。

“唔！”带土半睁开眼，拧着眉。

卡卡西真俯下身，偷偷亲了一下，看到带土的反应又忍不住亲了又亲。

带土猛的转头，卡卡西以为他要发火，摆摆手刚要说话，就被带土猛一下凑过来亲上了嘴角，卡卡西直接呆掉。

因为看不见亲偏了，有点恼，掰住卡卡西的头，凑够去在嘴唇上迅速印了一下，刚要再亲第二下的时候，却被卡卡西掰着他的肩膀阻止了。

缓了缓气息，才对带土说：“洗好了，我帮你冲掉泡沫。”

洗好了后，卡卡西给带土穿好浴袍，抱着人去了餐厅。带土虽然也不太情愿，但也没有挣扎，乖乖被卡卡西抱着放在椅子上。

“在这里稍等一下，我去做饭。”

“唔。”带土点头。

“乖。”卡卡西开心的迅速亲了一口脸颊，离开去了厨房。

带土红了脸，用手捂住被亲的地方。卡卡西除了在床上把他折腾的受不了的时候才会这样哄他，这还是第一次在其他时候说这个字，总让带土想起不好的事情，整个人趴在了桌子上晃脑袋。

卡卡西出来的时候就看到了这一幕，笑了笑扶起他，“带土，该吃饭了。”

带土开始摸筷子。

“啊。”

“我来喂你。啊——张嘴。”

带土张着没有焦距的眼睛，向卡卡西的方向张开嘴巴。

卡卡西看到艳红的舌尖突然停住了动作，怔愣愣的。带土只闻到鱼香的味道却迟迟到不了嘴里，自己凑上前一口吃掉卡卡西筷子上的鱼肉，坐回去不停的咀嚼，很高兴的点点头。

“喝口汤吧。”卡卡西把汤勺放在带土的嘴边，带土低下头喝。细长浓密的睫毛像栖息蝴蝶的翅膀，在下眼帘投下一片阴影。

看着带土乖乖喝完汤，朝向卡卡西张开嘴“啊”了一声，那是想让卡卡西再喂他吃鱼，却被塞了满口卡卡西味道。

“唔唔唔……”

只是想吃口鱼肉，却被人给吻了，还越吻越深，最后整个人都被卡卡西固定在椅子上猛亲。自从把带土领回家后，总是无意间被他撩拨，卡卡西早就想把他扑倒了，但想着带土受伤，硬生生忍住了好几次。可一次又一次丝毫不自觉又没防备的把可爱又魅惑的一面暴露在他眼前，让他怎么再能忍得住。

单只手用不上力气，推卡卡西的力道也像是欲拒还迎。卡卡西双手从带土的浴袍下摆伸进去，抓着大腿把整个人抱起来一路走向卧室，直奔向床。卡卡西把带土放下的时候，也终于放开了他。

带土慌张的瞪圆眼睛，不停的摸向床边，想要逃开，因为无法说话只能“啊啊呜呜”的叫。

“带土，别逃。”卡卡西捏住带土的手与他十指相握，轻轻吻了他的额头，“我……呼——就让我抱抱你，一下就好。”卡卡西最终还是只把带土揽在怀里，紧紧的抱住他。

带土却挣扎着挣脱开，在卡卡西挫败地叹气的时候，带土却捧起他的脸主动吻了上去。

像小动物饮水般的轻吻，细细密密的落在卡卡西的唇上，卡卡西又一次把他推到，撬开带土的口腔夺取他的呼吸，卷住柔软的舌头一起纠缠……

 

带土有点后悔了，不知道是不是因为看不见，感官比平时大了好几倍。无论是卡卡西吻他、摸他、还是舔他的乳头揉他的阴茎都加倍的有感觉。现在卡卡西的肉棒正在他的身体里肆虐，眼泪像涌泉般不停地往外冒，灭顶的快感一次又一次，一波又一波，他只能紧紧攀住卡卡西这唯一的救命稻草，双腿和单只手臂紧紧抱住他。

“带土今天特别有感觉呢。”卡卡西的硕大被紧致湿润的后穴绞的紧紧的，里面不停的吸着他的肉棒更往里插进去，卡卡西也不客气，一次比一次的更往里戳去，戳的带土不停的淫叫，不停的颤栗。

“啊啊～唔～嗯啊～～啊啊～嗯～”

带土可不想被卡卡西这么说，可除了只能“嗯嗯啊啊”的喊什么都说不了。嘴上不能反抗，身体总可以的吧，但刚要放开他，就被卡卡西操得浑身颤抖，又紧紧缠住他。

被带土紧紧抱着，卡卡西没法换体位，只能压着他或者抱起他来挺动腰操干。可随着带土越抱越紧，卡卡西动起来都困难了，只能无奈的在带土耳边说：“放松点，带土抱的好紧，我都没法动了。”

混蛋！你说放松就能放松的呀！带土心里开始骂人了。

“不只是带土抱的紧，连里面都好紧。”卡卡西突然调情，带土红了脸放开手脚不再缠着他，卡卡西却退了出去。

正做在兴头上的带土，后穴突然空虚下来，“啊啊唔唔”的表示疑问和不满。

“别着急，马上就好。”说完就把带土反转了过去。

卡卡西这个大垃圾，他都这样了还不忘记翻面！

带土转头瞪着眼睛朝向卡卡西的方向，以此来表示他的不满。

“唔啊啊～～～”

带土被毫无预料的填满，本还是单手支撑，直接被插的趴在床上。还没有喘口气卡卡西自顾自的动起来。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊～哈啊啊啊啊～～～”

后入进的更深，更有感觉，带土被卡卡西掐住腰狠狠地顶撞，后面的小穴已被操得艳红，随着抽动不停的被带出更多汁水，沾湿了两人的连接处，并染湿了床单。

带土不知道自己的屁股湿乎乎，只感觉到卡卡西的巨根每次都戳到更深的地方，每次都戳的他浑身颤抖，巨大的欢愉要把他圈进漩涡，想要逃离越越陷越深，他的眼前仿佛闪现一幕幕白光，直接传到大脑，快感直接灭顶。

“呼——呼——带土你今天，真是特别有感觉啊，好紧，又湿又紧，好多水。带土，你也会潮吹吗？”卡卡西赞叹着这个不得了的屁股，他和带土的身体注定般的契合，他总会知道怎么把带土操得软绵绵又停不下来的想要，带土也总会把他一阵胜过一阵的绞紧，直到最后一次释放在他的身体深处。

卡卡西射了后趴在带土的背上，细细密密的亲吻他后颈上的汗珠，双手揉着他的肩膀上，一手摸向手背与带土十指交握，一手滑到胸前揉捏着鼓鼓的胸肌，手感极好，用指缝夹着乳尖来回挑逗。

敏感的乳头被夹，欢愉还没散去的身体敏感的不行，这一动又让带土收紧了后穴的壁肉，连着几次的蠕动又把卡卡西的唤醒了。

带土被夺走了视觉，感觉却被放大，特别明显的感到屁股里的肉棒又涨大了。

“啊啊八卡……啊啊啊啊～”带土着急的转过头向卡卡西发出抗议。

“嗯嗯，我是笨卡卡，是带土的笨卡卡。”卡卡西吻上带土唇，把人放平整个人趴在他背后又动起来，带土蜷起双腿想要爬走，卡卡西用腿立马缠着他，与他相握的手也用力钉在床上，让带土无处可逃，只能被迫让卡卡西在他身上施欲。

“呜呜呜呜……”一直没停下流泪的眼睛只能无助的抖动被打湿的睫毛，自己都分不清是被卡卡西顶出来的眼泪还是哭了。总之他除了在卡卡西的身下、怀里颤抖摇晃之外什么都做不了，连想骂一句都做不了，只能“啊啊唔唔”的叫。

“乖，带土，别哭了。”

“啊啊～～啊啊啊啊～～呜呜呜～～”

“马上就好，马上。”

即使卡卡西哄着他说马上就好，还是缠了他好久，带土的眼前除了黑就是白，有时也如斑斓的烟花在脑中炸开。带土都被带着灭顶了好几次，可他却不记得射了几次了，身体仿佛要坏掉，除了卡卡西给他的快乐什么都感觉不到了。卡卡西不停的把欢愉传给这俱身体，即使带土只有单只手臂，无法反抗他，卡卡西也没有怜惜的放过他，只能一次又一次的承受卡卡西的力道和温柔。

卡卡西最后一次中出在他肚子里时，带土无力的瘫软在床上，卡卡西躺在一边抱着他。

“带土，我们去吃晚饭吧。”

带土转过身背对着他表示不去。

卡卡西眼睛瞄向他的下体，浑圆的屁股上全是他的东西，不禁笑弯嘴角，起身把人抱起来。

“啊啊啊！”带土的眼睛哭的红红的，也肿了，照样无措的瞪着看着空气，用手去推卡卡西。

“带你去清理一下。”

 

在浴室里带土即使还有力气也不想动了，趴在浴室边上撅着屁股让卡卡西掏后穴里的精液。也不知道他是不是故意的，在里面扣挖、旋转，时不时的蹭他的敏感点，带土被他碰的又有了感觉，夹紧了双腿靠向池边，不想让卡卡西发现。

可卡卡西从把他带进来就一直在看着他，这点小动作还是瞒不过他的。手指慢条斯理的深入浅出，扩张旋转，擦过一个凸点带土昂起头发出一声呻吟。

“啊～～”

卡卡西依旧慢动作掏挖着小穴，另一只手从带土的后颈顺着后背中央一直滑到尾椎骨……

“唔唔啊！”

带土转过身，一脸生气的模样直接压倒了卡卡西。白发男人眉眼笑的弯弯，他知道自己做的有些过分了。

“嘛嘛，今天到此为止，我不会再……带土！”

卡卡西还没有说完，带土摸索到卡卡西的屌撸动了几下，对准自己的穴口一口气坐了下去。

“啊～啊～”

“带土，喜欢我的大屌，是吗？”

“嗯～嗯～啊啊～～”

“好，既然你这么喜欢，那么今晚都是你的。”

卡卡西起身抱起带土顶在墙上，再也不控制的干他操他，就算带土“呜呜”的抵抗和流泪也不打算放过他了……

不知道在浴室折腾了多久，直到卡卡西把用浴巾包裹着晕晕乎乎的带土抱出来放在床上。盖上被子搂着他睡了过去。

 

第二天，卡卡西一早起床做早饭，带土醒来的时候睁开眼睛，眼前还是一片黑暗，心想果然好的没有这么快。

单手摸索床上，却一件衣服都没有摸到。

早就站在门口的卡卡西看着这一切既心疼又戳心窝，心想如果带土一直这样也不错，这样他就可以多依靠自己一点，自己也可以照顾他。

各方各面。

卡卡西一手托着叠放整齐的衣服走向床边，带土听到声音向他转过头，没有焦距的眼神配上一副无措的样子实在太可爱，卡卡西低下头先亲了他一口。

“我来帮你穿衣服。”

“唔唔。”

“听话，你自己来的话很不方便吧，没事的，一会就好。”

卡卡西先是掀开带土的被子，把人朝向他。拿起黑色的三角内裤套在带土的脚上，一路沿着修长的腿往上，快到腿根的时候把带土扶起来站好，才慢条斯理的拉到目标地点，包住小土土，拉长的皮筋被卡卡西一放手“啪”的一声弹在了带土的胯部。

“唔。”带土皱眉，表示不满。

“抬起手。”

带土照做了，突然“唔”了一声扶住腰部，整副身体向前倾，卡卡西立马扶住他，两人靠的极近，彼此呼出的热气都能感受到。

“腰痛吗？抱歉，昨晚有点过火了。”卡卡西一边给带土揉着腰一边道歉。

带土红了脸，督促卡卡西快点给他穿衣。

“啊啊，唔唔唔。”

“好好，马上。带土饿了吧，我们去吃饭。”

依旧把整个人都抱起去向餐厅。

 

之后的几天，带土全部都有卡卡西照顾，被人伺候的日子也舒服。卡卡西给带土喂饭、洗澡、擦身体、穿衣，有时还会给按摩一下，虽然按着按着就把人拐到床上去，说着甜言蜜语把人吃干抹净。

这几天卡卡西的屌很满足，带土分不清白天和黑夜，所以卡卡西想做的时候带土也不会因为是白天而拒绝。夕阳的余晖打在带土的身上，因汗水泛起光芒的身体是夺命的性感，随着他的动作起起伏伏，如同湖水的波涛摇曳。

这视觉效果真好。

白发男人赞叹着，他的爱人是融合了纯洁与邪魅最完美的男人，他多幸庆只有自己才能看到带土在床上被他操的哭泣的模样，不满足的模样，一脸情欲的模样。

带土这几天太容易有感觉了，稍微挑逗一下乳尖和腰窝，后穴的肉壁就贪婪的吸着他的屌。真紧，真好吃。

无法做出反抗的带土真好吃。

只能浪叫无法说话的带土真好吃。

性爱娃娃带土，真好吃。

“啊啊啊啊～呜呜呜～”

“带土乖，再忍一忍。”

“啊啊～啊啊啊啊！”

“不会的，带土不会坏掉。乖，别逃。我轻点就是。”

压在带土身上的男人动作不但没轻点，反而更用力的压住他加快速度使劲操。带土没有防备，抓着枕头射了出来。

卡卡西看到带土射了，享受着温暖湿润的肉壁绞紧了他，紧紧抱住他的带土，把全部的都射给他。

餍足的卡卡西抱着迷迷糊糊的带土，抓起两人滚床单时扯掉的带土的内裤，笑的像只狐狸。

 

义肢修好后，卡卡西领着带土去了医院，按上义肢后又回到了卡卡西家里。

卡卡西对带土说做饭之前先一起洗个澡，被带土坚决的拒绝，“啊啊唔唔”的告诉卡卡西自己一个人洗就可以，卡卡西无奈，只好由着带土自己洗了。

在厨房刚盛好汤，听见浴室一声爆嚎。

“卡——卡——西！”

卡卡西后背发凉。

带土腰间只围着一条浴巾怒气冲冲的奔向厨房，把一团黑布扔在卡卡西身上。

“你你你……你这个大垃圾，给我穿的什么呀！”带土脸红的都要透了，他简直不敢相信卡卡西竟然在他受伤的这几天给他穿这种内裤，蕾丝花边还是半透明的！他还好几次只穿着内裤在屋里晃来晃去，在卡卡西面前岂不是……岂不是跟没穿一样吗！

卡卡西拿起内裤，握在手里还有余温，放在鼻尖上一嗅——带土的味道。

看到卡卡西的动作以及笑的一脸得逞，羞得上前去抢内裤，“你，你给我！还给我！”

卡卡西举高，躲着带土的手，扬着内裤，带土又急又羞，一个没站稳趴在卡卡西身上，卡卡西顺势拦腰抱起他放在餐桌上。

“带土，你恢复了。”

“……嗯。”

黑漆的眼珠看着眼前的男人，笑的温柔，让带土移不开眼睛。虽然一直都在他身边，但真的好几天没有看到他了，这样猛然近看，控制不住的心跳加速。

不好，越来越近了。

微凉的嘴唇印在他的唇上，带土不由得张开嘴巴任由卡卡西灌进他的味道。两人紧紧相拥唇齿交缠，卡卡西悄悄拉下唯一遮挡住带土的浴巾，分开修长的腿挤进双腿之间……

 

“卡卡～西～去……啊～床上……”

带土紧紧抓住桌子边沿，手指指节都泛白了。可怜的餐桌被两个男人的力气大力摇晃，看起来随时都会散掉。

“好，我们去床上。”

卡卡西拉着带土下了地，一个旋转把人压在墙上亲吻操干。带土一条腿缠上卡卡西的腰，扭着屁股用后穴吞吃卡卡西的大屌。

“不是说去床上吗？”

“嗯～嗯啊～～”

带土被吻的迷迷糊糊，反应了好久才跌跌撞撞和卡卡西滚上床。带土上去趴着崛起屁股舒展身体，卡卡西对准小穴一口气插入深处，附身亲吻后背，双手伸到胸前抓着胸肌揉捏，食指搓着早已挺立的乳尖，惹得身下的人不停战栗。

“卡卡西～嗯嗯～～啊～卡卡～”

“嗯，带土，我在这。”

“笨卡卡啊～～慢点～～嗯啊～”

“好，慢点。”

“让你慢一点啊～我不要～了～”

“带土乖，马上就好。”

可恶的卡卡西，每次都这么骗他。带土都快被折腾死了，本想忍着跟卡卡西一起去，不然后面会更疯狂，可前后都被刺激，欢愉越累越多被卡卡西一个深入直接冲到灭顶，射了出来。

“啊啊啊～～笨卡卡～放开～我啊～～”

“带土，带土，带土……”

被紧紧的后穴绞紧，卡卡西爽到极点，更是加大力道冲刺，抓紧想要爬走的带土固在身下挺动腰狠狠操干，直把带土操得屁股不断高潮流出大量的肠液冲刷向阴茎的铃口，才刺激的他交代在带土的身体里。

卡卡西趴在带土背上在他耳边说：“带土，你潮吹了。”

“闭嘴。”

“好多水。”

“闭嘴！”

“好湿。”

“白痴卡卡西，让你别再说了！”带土转身捂住他的嘴巴，卡卡西立马抓住带土的手掌，亲吻着他的手指，“带土，我爱你。”

带土愣了一下，回过头把头埋进枕头，许久才闷闷的说了一声：“笨卡卡。”

卡卡西失笑，如同娃娃般的带土已成过去，他还是最喜欢听到带土叫他“笨卡卡”，那是他的专属爱称。

 

过了几个月后，带土又一次为了保护同伴受伤。虽然义肢没有损坏，但这次不仅看不见不能说话，连声音都听不到了。

小樱狠狠地告诫，离危险药品远一点，怎么每次都不听嘱咐。即使她知道带土也听不到。

只能慢慢等着恢复了。

卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯，说不打紧，他会“好好照顾”带土的。

小樱突感一阵恶寒，她怎么觉得卡卡西老师笑的……好恶心。

 

end


End file.
